This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-179046, filed Jun. 19, 2002, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-264685, filed Sep. 10, 2002, which applications are herein expressly incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to a clamp and, more particularly, to a clamp wound around a wire harness arranged in an automobile vehicle and locked in a through-hole in a car body panel.
For convenience of explanation, a conventional clamp will be described below. FIGS. 30A through 30C are front elevation views of a conventional band type clamp. The figures illustrate operations to attach the clamp to the wire harness and lock the clamp on the car body panel. FIGS. 31A through 31C are front elevation views of a conventional base plate type clamp. These figures illustrate operations to attach the clamp to the wire harness and lock the clamp on the car body panel.
Heretofore, such a kind of clamp is broadly divided into a band type clamp shown in FIG. 30 and a base plate type clamp shown in FIG. 31.
A band type clamp 1 shown in FIG. 30 includes a box-like body 1a having a through-hole 1c. A band 1b extends from an end of the box-like body 1a. After the band 1b is wound around a wire harness W/H, the band 1b is inserted into the through-hole 1c in the box-like body 1a. A handgun type fastening-tool 6 clamps a latching piece 1d, provided in the through-hole 1c, so that the latching piece 1d engages one of the latching grooves 1e in the band 1b. Then, the band 1b fastens the wire harness W/H. A car body engagement section 1f stands up on an upper surface of the box-like body 1a. 
A base plate type clamp 2 shown in FIG. 31 includes a base plate 2a, and a car body engagement section 2b that stands up on the base plate 2a. The base plate 2a is attached to the wire harness W/H by winding a tape T around the base plate 2a and the wire harness W/H.
The car body engagement sections 1f and 2b of the band type clamp 1 and base plate type clamp 2 include wing portions 1h and 2d bent down from distal ends of axle portions 1g and 2c. Stepped latching portions 1i and 2e are provided on distal ends of the wing portions 1h and 2d. 
When the clamps 1 and 2 are locked on the car body, the wing portions 1h and 2d of the car body latching sections 1f and 2b are inserted into a through-hole 5a in a car body panel 5 while the wing portions 1h and 2d are narrowed. After inserting the wing portions 1h and 2d into the through-hole 5a, the wing portions 1h and 2d are widened to the original positions and the stepped latching portions 1i and 2e engage a periphery of the through-hole 5a in the car body panel 5.
In the band type clamp 1, after winding the band 1b around the wire harness W/H, the band 1b is inserted into the through-hole 1c in the box-like body 1a. The handgun type fastening-tool 6 clamps the band 1b to lock the band 1b in the body 1a. A cutter 7 cuts off an excessive end of the band 1b extending from the box-like body 1a. Accordingly, the band type clamp 1 requires the fastening tool 6 and cutter 7. Also, the steps of fastening the band 1b by using the tool 6 and cutting the band 1b by using the cutter 7 are necessary. The excessive end of the band 1b cut off by the cutter 7 is wasted. In the case where the wire harness W/H is a small size in diameter, a length of the band 1b to be cut off is increased. This will increase the waste of the band.
Furthermore, if a relative position between the clamp 1 and the through-hole 5a in the car body panel 5 is shifted, the clamp cannot be displaced with respect to the wire harness to correct the shifted position. This is due to the strength in which the band 1b fastens to the wire harness W/H. Consequently, a length of the wire harness W/H between the clamps 1 is set to be slightly longer than an allowable tolerance. This will increase the entire length of the wire harness and cause waste in the wire harness.
In the base plate type clamp 2, when the clamp 2 is attached to the wire harness W/H, the tape T is wound around the opposite ends of base plate 2a and the wire harness W/H. This requires tape and the step of winding the tape around the base plate and wire harness. Consequently, working steps are increased and different kinds of tapes must be prepared for the steps.
The attaching positions of the clamps 2 on the wire harness W/H are fixed, since the clamps 2 are attached to the wire harness by winding the tape T around the clamps and wire harness. In the event the relative position between the clamp 2 and the through-hole 5a in the car body panel 5 is shifted, as in the case with the band type clamp 1, the length of the wire harness must be longer than an allowable tolerance.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a novel clamp that is different from the conventional band type clamp or base plate type clamp mentioned above. The novel clamp does not require any tape winding or band cutting steps. The novel clamp can be attached to the wire harness manually. The novel clamp can adjust an attaching position of the clamp on the wire harness. The novel clamp eliminates waste in the wire harness since the entire length of the wire harness may now be properly sized.
The present invention provides a clamp that is attached to a wire harness and inserted into and locked in a through-hole in a car body panel. The clamp comprises an arcuate annular strap section that enclose an interior space and defines an opening between opposite ends of the strap. A pair of insertion engagement sections are connected together with the opposite ends of the strap. The pair of insertion engagement sections oppose each other at opposite ends of the opening and stand outwardly. Each of the insertion engagement sections includes an axle plate portion projecting from an end of the opening. A wing portion is bent down from a distal end of the axle plate portion. A stepped latching portion is formed on a distal end of the wing portion. A dimension of the opening is set to be narrower than a diameter of the wire harness to be contained in the interior space. The annular strap section is elastically bent outwardly to widen the opening to receive and contain the wire harness in the interior space. After containment of the wire harness in the interior space, the annular strap section returns to its original position by an elastically recovery to narrow the opening thereby holding the wire harness in the interior space. The pair of insertion engagement sections are inserted into the through-hole in the car body panel. After insertion of the sections into the through-hole, the stepped latching portions engage a periphery of the through-hole, thereby locking the wire harness on a car body.
In the above clamp, when the wire harness is inserted into the opening enclosed by the annular strap section, the wire harness widens the opening and enters the interior space. A worker may widen the opening and then insert the wire harness into the interior space.
Since the annular strap section is formed into an arcuate configuration (C-shaped configuration), it is subject to an elastic recovery in a reduction direction in diameter. Even if an external force widens the opening, the annular strap section elastically returns to the original position when the external force is removed. Accordingly, since the annular strap section elastically returns to the original position to narrow the opening, the wire harness does not come out from the interior space enclosed by the annular strap section. It is possible to maintain the wire harness in the interior space enclosed by the annular strap section regardless of a diameter size of the wire harness, unless the wire harness is drawn out from the opening. Consequently, it is not necessary to prepare many clamps having various sizes in compliance with diameter sizes of the wire harnesses.
Further, even if the clamp is shifted slightly in the longitudinal direction from the through-hole in the car body panel, it is possible to easily displace the clamp on the wire harness to accord the clamp with the through-hole in the car body panel.
The insertion engagement sections for a car body are formed by dividing an insertion engagement section of a conventional band type clamp or a conventional base plate type clamp into half members. The half members stand on the opposite ends of the opening defined between the opposite ends of the annular strap section. These insertion engagement sections that are divided into two half members and stand on the opposite ends of the opening are spaced away from each other when the sections are widened upon insertion of the wire harness. However, after the opening returns to the original position, the insertion engagement sections approach each other. Further, when the insertion engagement sections are inserted into the through-hole in the car body panel, they are brought into contact with each other. The insertion engagement sections pass the through-hole while deflecting the wing portions. The wing portions return to the original position by an elastically recovery nature to widen a distance between them after passing the hole. The stepped latching portions of the wing portions engage the periphery of the through-hole to lock the clamp on the car body. Thus, even if the insertion engagement sections are divided half members that stand on the opposite ends of the opening of the annular strap section, they can be surely secured to the car body as in the case with the conventional band type or base plate type clamp.
Interlocking means are provided on the opposed surfaces of the axle plate portions of the pair of insertion engagement sections. Thus, the interlocking means are detachably coupled to each other. The opposed axle plate portions are coupled to each other to close the opening after inserting the wire harness into the interior space enclosed by the annular strap section.
The interlocking means are provided on the insertion engagement sections that stand on the opposite ends of the opening. After inserting the wire harness into the interior space enclosed by the annular strap section, the interlocking means are coupled to each other to close the opening. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the wire harness from coming out of the interior space enclosed by the annular strap section. It is not necessary for a worker to bring the pair of insertion engagement sections into contact with each other when inserting them into the through-hole in the car body panel. This will enhance the workers efficiency.
A support plate is provided on each of the opposite ends of the opening. The support plates are arranged in lateral directions opposite from each other. An axle plate portion stands on the one half side of each support plate. An auxiliary axle plate portion stands on the other half side of the support plate. The auxiliary axle plate portion is connected to either lateral end of the axle plate portion. When the opposed axle plate portions are brought into contact with each other, the auxiliary axle plate portions are disposed on the opposite lateral sides of the axle plate portions.
The wide support plates are perpendicularly disposed to the right and left wing portions. The stepped latching portions of the wing portions engage the rear peripheral surface of the through-hole in the car body panel in the right and left directions. The support plates engage the front peripheral surface of the through-hole in the front and back directions. Thus, the insertion engagement sections is stablely secured to the car body panel.
The support plate corresponds to a dish portion of a conventional clamp. A stopper rib may be provided on a distal end of the support plate so that the stepped latching portions on the lower ends of the wing portions are not outwardly displaced.
In the case of providing the auxiliary axle plate portions on the support plates, the inclined, stepped portion is provided on each of the opposed surfaces of the axle plate portions to form a thin thickness part toward the auxiliary axle plate portions. Inclining angles of the stepped portions are arranged in lateral directions opposite from each other. A latching protrusion is provided on a distal end of the stepped portion at a thick part side. A latching depression is provided on a distal end of the stepped portion at a thin part side and at a corner between the auxiliary axle plate portion and a curved portion. The insertion engagement sections are locked on each other when the latching protrusion is pushed into the latching depression.
Thus, it is possible to enhance a coupling force between the interlocking means by fitting the depressions and protrusions at two positions in the lateral direction and by reversing the latching protrusions and depressions at two positions.
In particular, it is possible to interlock the insertion engagement sections by forming round portions on the latching protrusions and depressions. The round protrusions are pushed into the round depressions over a half periphery.
Furthermore, the auxiliary axle plate portions may be provided on the opposite lateral sides of the axle plate portions as interlocking means of the divided insertion engagement sections. The one auxiliary axle plate portion is thick in the lateral direction while the other auxiliary axle plate portion is thin. The thin auxiliary axle plate portion is inserted into a gap between the other axle plate portion and the other wing portion.
Also, in order to facilitate or widen the annular strap section upon insertion of the wire harness, a depression is provided on a substantially central part of the annular strap section to oppose the opening. Opposite ends of the depression serve as support points when the annular strap section is bent outwardly. Alternatively, a thin hinge portion may be provided on a substantially central part of the annular strap section.
Thus, if the support points are provided on the annular strap section to be widened upon insertion of the wire harness, it is possible to reduce an inserting force of the wire harness. The support points can assist the annular strap section to return to the original position after inserting the wire harness.
A thin cantilever piece is provided on each of the opposite edges of the opening so that the cantilever pieces extend into the interior space enclosed by the annular strap section to close the opening. The wire harness is contained in the interior space enclosed by the annular strap section while widening the opening. The cantilever pieces return to their original position by elastic recovery after containing the wire harness in the interior space.
The one cantilever piece extending into the interior space is disposed on a front side in the lateral direction of the opening. The other cantilever piece is disposed on a rear side to prevent the cantilever pieces from interfering with each other.
Since the cantilever pieces close the opening at the inside of the interior space where interlocking means are absent on the insertion engagement sections, it is possible to prevent the wire harness from coming out from the opening.
However, the cantilever pieces may be provided when the interlocking means are provided on the insertion engagement sections. If the wire harness has a small diameter size and a clearance exists between the wire harness and the annular strap section in the interior space, the cantilever pieces can hold the wire harness with no play in the interior space.
The present invention in another aspect of the invention provides a clamp attached to a wire harness and inserted into and locked in a through-hole in a car body panel. The clamp comprises an arcuate annular strap section that encloses an interior space and defines an opening between opposite ends of the strap. A pair of outwardly standing insertion engagement sections are connected together with the opposite ends of the annular strap section to oppose each other at opposite ends of the opening. Each of the insertion engagement sections includes an axle plate portion projecting from an end of the opening. A wing portion is bent down from a distal end of the axle plate portion. A stepped latching portion is formed on a distal end of the wing portion. Reversed L-shaped locking portions, in cross section, project inwardly from at least one of the axle plate portions. Receiving portions, the upper parts of which are cut off, are provided on at least other of the axle plate portions. The wire harness is contained in the interior space enclosed by the annular strap section. The insertion engagement sections are interlocked by hooking the locking portions on the receiving portions to close the opening and hold the wire harness in the interior space. The interlocked insertion engagement sections are inserted into the through-hole in the car body panel. The stepped latching portions of the wing portions engage a periphery of the through-hole, thereby locking the wire harness on a car body.
The above construction does not require a conventional tape or tool. An attachment work of the clamp to the wire harness can be dramatically enhanced merely by hooking the locking portion on the receiving portion.
Since it is not necessary to cut off the annular strap section, the edge surface of the cut end does not effect an adjacent wire harness or a worker""s hand. There is no waste of material.
The conventional clamp was secured to the wire harness completely by using a tape or tool. However, in the clamp of the present invention, the pair of insertion engagement sections are interlocked with the wire harness. The wire harness is contained in the interior space enclosed by the annular strap section. Under this condition, a plurality of clamps are attached to the wire harness at given length intervals. Accordingly, even if a pitch between the adjacent clamps does not accord with a pitch between the adjacent through-holes in the car body panel, it is possible to easily correct a position of the clamp on the wire harness by unlocking the insertion engagement sections.
A rib to prevent lateral shift extends inwardly from a lower end of the axle plate portion of at least one insertion engagement section. A depression opposes the rib on the axle plate portion of the at least other insertion engagement section. The insertion engagement sections are prevented from shifting in a lateral direction in parallel to contact surfaces of the sections when the rib is fitted in the depression.
When the locking portion is hooked on the receiving portion, the pair of insertion engagement sections are firmly interlocked in a direction perpendicular to the contact surfaces of the insertion engagement sections. When the rib is fitted in the depression, the insertion engagement sections can be prevented from shifting in a lateral direction in parallel to the contact surfaces.